In the vehicle heavy axle industry, it is necessary to provide wheel ends for both non-driven and driven wheels. Because of the need for interchanging tires and wheel hubs on these axles, it is necessary that certain industry standards be provided with the spindles for both driven and non-driven wheels. Current wheel seal technology generally uses oil lubrication and warranty problems relating to the wheel seal are significant in certain situations, particularly with regard to seal lubrication leakage. Some known designs present features which address bearing endplay/preload conditions, and these help to improve seal life. However, if the seal can be integrated with the bearing structure, the seal will be dimensionally more stable and controlled, and provide better protection from service and environmental conditions.
An objective not believed to be achieved by the prior art is the integration of the wheel seal and the wheel bearing within the same dimensional confines as the existing industrial standard wheel bearing, as well as use of grease for lubrication rather than oil.